1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to construction framing systems and more specifically it relates to a knockdown and reassemble office partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous construction framing systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,237 to Suchowski; 4,100,709 to Good; 4,123,879 to Blodee et al.; 4,570,406 to DiFazio; 4,685,255 to Kelley; 4,876,835 to Kelley et al.; 5,059,218 to Pick; 5,117,599 to Voss; 5,138,814 to Giles et al.; 5,209,035 to Hodges et al.; 5,214,893 to Clement; 5,297,891 to Rosa and 5,431,211 to Guillemet all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.